monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Anton0125
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki:Administrators. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster Encyclopedia - a thick database of every monster, divided by species * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Polls Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations *Featured Images Wiki * * * * Re:My Idea That Tigrex image is already on the Wiki in the Tigrex Photo Gallery and the Nargacuga image is just a cropped version of an image already in Nargacuga Photo Gallery. They didn't need to be uploaded again. Kogath (talk) 15:01, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Plum Daimyo Hermitaur Plum Daimyo Hermituar can be fought at HR7, G rank in the guild hall. Now it's Reyn Time! (talk) 14:10, March 5, 2014 (UTC) I've seen your message to Locke, I bet this will help Guild_Quest_List_(MHFU) Some monsters exclusively G-Rank like subspecies Plum Hermitaur, Copper Blangonga, etc, and monsters like Yama Tsukami. Do Key Quests to raise your HR quicker. P.S: I'm also Filipino :D Drexzen (talk) 12:32, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Beating the last supper in mhp3rd for PSP. Ok to beat "The last supper" for mhp3 psp, you can beat it with a dragon gunlance, BUT, dragon is only good for the Tigrex and Deviljho, NOW, if you want an easy way to beat it, I would use a thunder gunlance, like, maybe a Zinogre Gunlance with Jhen Mohran armor or Zinogre armor. That way Tigrex, Nargacuga, and Deviljho are all weak to thunder. Shogun Ceanataur (talk) 23:02, April 10, 2014 (UTC) The last supper Yes, it is true, the tainted and drugged meat will work on deviljho but not the tigrex and nargacuga. yes use all the traps you can, it will make the quest easier. Shogun Ceanataur (talk) 01:46, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Beating the last nekoht quest on level 9 Ok, so as you know, all the monsters are G ranked. This means it will help a LOT of you go to the guild hall, and get HR7 or HR8 and get some G rank armor and weapon, since otherwise, it will be very hard. Re: